


So, Do You Have Any Crushes?

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Pepterony AU [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, M/M, Multi, Outing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 06:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19057087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Movie night at the avenegers' leads to Pepterony coming out.





	1. Chapter 1

Peter smiles and leans into Pepper, as they start the movie. Avengers movie night has always been Peter’s favorite part of living at the tower.

Pepper wraps her arms around Peter and kisses him on the lips, smiling into it. “You can’t fall asleep during this movie, it’s my favorite!”

Peter rolls his eyes. “I thought Silence of the Lambs was your favorite?”

Pepper giggles and nuzzles his neck. “That’s my favorite horror. This is my favorite action movie.”

Natasha frowns and sits next to them, pulling Peter closer to her. “So, kid, do you have any crushes?”

Peter blushes and stutters. “That’s o-out of the blue.” He says.

Nat shrugs. “I got curious.”

Peter swallows thickly. “I uh- yeah, actually. A couple.” He cant help but smirk at his pun.

Tony comes in with a bowl of popcorn, plopping down next to Pepper. “Alright, ehat movie are we watching?”

Pepper leans into him. “Men in Black.” She says happily.

Peter sighs as he looks at them. He really doesn’t want to keep this a secret.

Natasha pulls Peter closer to herself. “So, kid, is your crush from school? Another college student? Someone your age or younger?”

Peter frowns. “No, actually. I don’t like people my age or younger.”

Nat hums. “Hopefully your crush isn’t _married_ , then.”

Pepper looks over and frowns. She saw her kiss Peter. She must have.

Peter blushes more. “What about you, who are you crushing on?” He pushes her away and stands.

Pepper pulls Peter into her lap, petting his hair. “The movie is starting, be quiet.” She says.

Tony smirks and feeds a piece of popcorn to Peter. Then he kisses Peter on the lips, because he’s also tired of hiding this and he’s never been good at secrets.

Pepper smiles and kisses Peter on the lips, and then Tony.

Natasha stares, face expressionless.

Peter blushes and smiles brightly. He turns to Nat. “Yeah, my crushes are married.”


	2. REDOING THIS STORY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was retreading all of these and I was embarrassed of this one. So I redid it!

Movie night at the tower has always been something Peter loved. Way before he started dating the Stark’s.

Peter gets up from the couch, bouncing as he goes to get the blankets. He’s coming back when he gasps, coming face to face with Pepper. Pepper smirks and stops him from going in view of the others.

Peter blushes and smiles. “H-hi.” He whispers.

Pepper giggles and smiles back. “Hi. No falling asleep during this one, Okay? This is my absolute favorite movie ever. You have to pay attention.”

Peter smirks coyly, batting his eyelashes flirtatiously. “I thought Silence of the Lambs was your favorite movie?”

Pepper smirks and leans in. “It’s my favorite horror movie. Dead Poet’s Society is the best movie ever made though.” She says, voice softer.

Peter takes in a sharp breath, staring at Pepper’s lips. “Oh.” He whispers.

Pepper smiles and leans in, kissing Peter softly. She cups his face, her other hand reaching around to grope his ass.

Peter moans softly into the kiss, whining when Pepper pulls away. “That was mean. How do you expect me to pay attention to the movie now when all I can think about it you?”

Pepper giggles and kisses him once more. “I believe in you.” She goes first and Peter waits thirty seconds before following.

Peter sits next to Pepper, throwing a blanket over the two of them. They share the middle seat in the couch, Peter blushing as he almost cuddles her.

Natasha sits on Peter’s other side, pulling him closer to herself. “So, Petey pie. Got any crushes?” She asks.

Peter blushes more, eyes wide. “That’s- Why?”

Natasha shrugs. “Just curious. And we have time before everyone is ready.” She looks to Tony’s missing dear next to Pepper.

Peter blushes more. “Y-Yeah, I do… A couple.” Peter smiles sheepishly at the double meaning.

Natasha hums. “Someone from school?”

“No, I don’t like kids my own age. They’re all boring and immature.” Peter replies.

Natasha hums and pulls Peter closer. “Well, if you’re going for someone older, you have to be careful they aren’t _married_ or anything.”

Pepper turns her head to see Natasha looking straight at her. Dammit. Natasha must have seen them kissing in the hallway.

Peter splutters. “I- I don’t-“

Tony saves him by coming in and plopping down next to Pepper with a bowl of popcorn on his lap. “Alright, sorry I took so long. Couldn’t figure out the popcorn maker.”

Steve snorts. “Tony Stark admitting he was outsmarted by a popcorn maker.”

Tony sticks his tongue out at Steve. “You shut up. You get your half-machine boyfriend to do anything that involves technology.”

Steve huffs and kisses Bucky’s cheek.

Clint groans. “Everyone shut up so we can start the damn movie.”

Scott jumps from his seat, looking behind him at where Clint just spoke. “When the fuck did you get here? And why are you-“

Clint shushes him. “I prefer standing. Die mad about it.”

Peter snickers. “Outdated meme, Mr. Barton.”

Natasha shoves Peter softly. “At least he’s trying. Unlike grandpa over there.”

Steve huffs and pouts. “I came out here to have a good time and I’m honestly feeling so attacked right now.”

Clint smirks. “And I’m officially not the one with the most outdated meme.”

Bruce sits next to Scott, taking a bite out of his own bowl of popcorn. “Sorry I took so long. Tony was hogging the machine.”

Tony throws his hands up in frustration. “How did we get back to me?”

Pepper shushes them all. “Alright, commercials have played out. Movie is starting.”

Peter pulls away from Nat and cuddles into Pepper, reaching over her to grab a bite of popcorn from Tony’s bowl.

Pepper smirks and reaches around Peter, placing a hand on his ass and squeezing. She thinks Nat couldn’t see if she’s paying attention to the movie. She was wrong.

Natasha looks at Pepper, glaring into her.

Tony notices, looking at Nat and mouthing ‘what’s wrong?’

Natasha looks to where Pep has her hand in Peter’s back pocket, then back to Tony.

Tony huffs. He hates secrets. He’s always been terrible at keeping them. He puts the bowl down and reaches around Pepper, pulling Peter into his lap and kissing his neck. He gives the bowl to Pepper.

Pepper smirks and takes a bite of the popcorn, looking at Nat with a glint in her eye.

Peter blushes and leans into the kisses, taking Pepper’s hand and intertwining their fingers.

Natasha blinks for a moment and then smirks, looking to the screen. “A couple…” she whispers.

Peter beams, glad at least someone appreciates his comedic genius.


End file.
